


Leurs cauchemars

by Garance



Series: MarvelShot [8]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Post Infinity War part 2
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 18:47:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14624844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Ils avaient tous des cauchemars, et des moyens pour les éloigner.





	Leurs cauchemars

Leurs cauchemars

  
Ils avaient tous des problèmes. Brunnhilde le savait mieux que personne, surtout quand la nuit tombait et que les souvenirs remontaient. Cette nuit ne faisait pas exception. Thor remuait à côté d'elle dans leur lit, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il le faisait, et Brunnhilde avait toujours peur pour lui quand il le faisait. C'était toujours des cauchemars, des souvenirs les paralysant. Pour Thor, c'était toujours la destruction d'Asgard, la mort de Heimdall et de Loki, la perte de ses parents. Toujours. Il n'y avait jamais rien d'autre que ses proches et sa peur pour eux. Brunnhilde ne savait pas si c'était une bonne chose qu'elle ne soit pas dans ses rêves, au moins, Thor ne s'inquiétait pas pour elle. La technique pour calmer son roi était de lui caresser doucement la tête et de lui chuchoter doucement à l'oreille, ça marchait toujours, et encore une fois, Thor sortit du monde des rêves, s'échappa des tourments qui le gardaient prisonnier. Alors, comme à chaque fois, elle le prenait dans ses bras et essayait d'éloigner le passé. Et quand c'était son tour d'avoir des cauchemars, elle souffrait aussi. Hela la tourmentait, elle tuait ses sœurs Valkyrie, la laissant seule, entourée des cadavres de ses amies. Le sang sur ses mains, et l'horrible sourire de la déesse en tête à jamais. Elle avait tout perdu ce jour-là, sa famille et ses amies, son pays, son identité et ses rêves, ses idéaux. Elle avait perdu la foi, l'envie de combattre. Tout ce qui faisait d'elle une Valkyrie avait disparu avec le souvenir des guerrières légendaires d'Asgard. Alors, Thor se chargeait de la réveiller quand elle hurlait ou pleurait dans son sommeil. Brunnhilde aimait être réconforter, ça la consolait vraiment et lui faisait momentanément oublier sa douleur. Elle se logeait dans les puissants bras de Thor, se sentant à l'écart de la réalité, Thor l'embrassait, la faisait crouler sous les baisers, et elle se rendormait, moins seule et loin de tous ses problèmes.

  
Fin


End file.
